Teen Simpsons
by Z451
Summary: Lisa enters high school to find some new challenges, friends and opponents, including the entrance of a strange newcomer, Alexander Saeson.
1. Chapter 1

Time, an element that slowly past in Lisa Simpson's eyes, she hadn't seen anything new or inventive take place or several time lapses, it was that the summer day when she left Springfield Junior High for good that she remembered well, the reason being because today was when new things began again.

Another new school, another new world, Bart had already had two years of it to him, two years that he hogged to himself, but now it was Lisa's turn, she was to become one of the newest young Freshmen to enter Springfield high school, and she wasn't of course the only one to be an entry.

When she went into the school that day she admired it's knowledge, pride and glory, but knew there was other elements in the mix, as she arched the first hallway corner to her first class, she saw a young blond haired girl, another freshmen, she was trying to provide brochures for an after school club when she spotted Lisa.

"Hey can I give you a brocheure for the Arborial club, we start this afternoon and are are dedicated to protecting trees from harm".

"Absolutely I'll take one".

Then it was that some of the older seniors girls found Lisa standing there oddly eyed and enthusiastic.

"Well, well it seems we have us a new freshmen, how long will it take to break her spirit?".

The leader of the group examined Lisa herself, looking for any indications of a possible flaw or weakness to Lisa herself.

"I'll give about two months, she appears to be strong".

"But we don't start until tomorrow got it".

Each of the other girls nodded, "Understood".

"Good".

Lisa eventually pleased with her many enjoyable studies took time to relax in the cafeteria with the club girl at a provided new table.

"By the way I'm sorry, my name is Abele, Abele Lutkins".

"Lisa, Lisa Simpson".

"Pleased to meet you Lisa".

"Same Abele".

Then Lisa's eyes glanced over towards a table where a young boy sat.

He was young and held black hair flowing from the top of his head down in curved banks that covered his eyes near completely, and oddly enough he had a sword and a guitar strapped on the back of his black jacket.

"Hey Abele who's that?".

"I don't know, but he looks beautiful".

"I guess".

"You don't see that rugged look in him?".

"I see something".

"Well I guess I'll go talk to him, figure out who he is".

And so Lisa began to get up and walk over to the table where the boy sat.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lisa approached him the boy arched his head upward to see her directly in his sights.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Simpson, how are you?".

"Rain".

"Huh?".

"I've seen you standing in the rain outside your bus stop this morning".

"Yeah, Bart cut my umbrella in half when I was thirteen, and used it for a makeshift trampoline".

"Hmm...".

The boy then popped out an umbrella from his backpack and gave it to her.

"Thanks, uh".

"You don't need to know".

"Come on, I told you mine how about yours?".

"Saeson, Alex Saeson".

"Well hey Alex".

"Hello".

Alex then began to walk away sword slung onto his back in his ordinary fashion and manner.

Lisa then walked back to her table where Abele sat waiting for her.

"Who is that boy Abele?".

"I don't know, nobody does, he came here in mystery and no one has been able to figure him out since".

"Hmm...".

Lisa then found Alex toward the end of the day near his locker putting things away.

As she moved near him Nelson closed in on him slamming his locker closed in front of him.

"I believe you owe me money newcomer".

"What do you mean?", he asked coldly.

Nelson then grabbed Alex's shirt lifting him up off the ground.

"Fresh eh, maybe I ought to teach you some respect".

Nelson raised up his fist and Lisa began to turn away, "Poor kid, he's going to get beaten badly".

Suddenly it was that Alex grabbed his wrist and twisted in around, as Nelson fell to the ground, Alex finished him with a series of kicks to the chest and a uppercut to the chin.

"How?".

Nelson scattered about then fleeing for his life from the boy.

"Alex, how did you do that?".

"Stay out of it, this is none of your business alright?".

Alex then moved around toward his next class as usual, Lisa however stood shocked at how powerful this newcomer was.

"Isn't he interesting?".

"That boy is so handsome".

"Physical violence isn't interesting", Lisa said.

"What's wrong Lisa have a crush on Alex do you?".

"Me?, Of course not".

"Sure, your eyes tell the truth".

"Don't worry about them Lisa" Abele said next to her.

"I know but I figure there has to be more to this Alexander Saeson, and I'm going to find it".


	3. Chapter 3

After school had ended that day, Lisa decided to go to the arboreal club's first meeting, to her surprise Alex was already there, sitting in the back row of the classroom waiting.

"Lisa, late for the first meeting?", Abele questioned.

"I got caught up with my Algebra teacher, Mr .Questions", Lisa said.

"I got caught up with my Algebra teacher, Mr .Questions", a girl squealed in a squeaky voice mimicking Lisa.

"Lisa, if you don't care about the group just say so", Abele noted.

"I do care, but there really is a Mr .Questions".

"Lisa...".

Alex then got up and walked over toward Lisa and Abele.

"She's right, Mr .Questions is real, I have him for Algebra third period", Alex said.

"Really?", Abele asked.

"Yeah, see the introduction sheet", Alex pulled out a paper from his binder and showed it to Abele.

"Well I guess your right, sorry Lisa", Abele said.

"Okay, let's begin then", Abele said.

"Why did you help me?", Lisa asked Alex.

"Don't think anything of it, I was tired of your yakking."

As Lisa remained even more perplexed about Alex, she took her seat and participated in the group's discussion on fundraisers and sponsoring events.

After the group ended it's meeting, Lisa followed Alex out of the school, for the purpose of getting some background information on him.

Slowly stalking him around Springfield, like a lion stalking a gazelle, Lisa found that he stopped in front of a dojo in the center of town, a curious mindset, Lisa began think of ways to find out more about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping inside, Alex stepped in front of Lisa at the doorway.

"What are you doing?", Alex said.

"Nothing, nothing, I just came to the dojo to...", Lisa voice nervous.

"Sign up", she finished.

"Your kidding me right?".

"No, I happen to be a talented fighter Alex", Lisa retorted.

"That's great, well I'll be going home then", Alex said coldly walking out of the dojo and back to the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't have to follow you if you would just tell me who you are", Lisa exclaimed.

Alex then stopped and turned himself around towards Lisa.

"Excuse me, are my ears deceiving me, or did you just admit stalking me?", Alex said.

"I did follow you, yes", Lisa replied.

Alex then rushed over closer to Lisa.

"Alright, for the last time, you don't need to know", Alex said angered.

"Who cares if I need to know just tell me".

"Stay out of it, alright, just stay out of it", Alex murmured walking away.

"He is too callus, but I have to figure him out", she thought.

The next day when Lisa arrived at school, several upper classmen were waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey Lisa", the oldest one said stepping forward.

"Hi", Lisa replied.

"You know Lisa, your not like most of the other new freshmen in this school", the leader continued.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Because the other freshmen know when to back down."

"Alright, what does that mean?"

The oldest grabbed Lisa and put her into her locker.

"It means, that when Blair, or me, and my posse come around, freshmen bow before us".

Just then Alex came walking down the hallway, and spotted Lisa being restrained in her locker.

"Let her out Blair", Alex said flatly.

"What's that the quiet boy is beginning to speak?"

"Let her out now Blair, I won't demand it again."

"Pathetic boy, guess I'll just have to call Louis to put him in his place", Blair said eying Alex.

"I have no fear."

"No fear?" she asked sarcastically, "Ha, my boyfriend, Louis will beat it into you."

"I highly doubt that, now you have three seconds to do as I instructed."

"Or else?"

Alex brought out his sword.

"Are you going to go Kill Bill on me?"

Alex then slashed at Blair class president poster, the shards of the poster fell to the ground.

As Blair picked up a piece containing a slashed portion of her face she panicked in fear.

"Your face will be much worse then that, if you don't do as I command."

Blair and the other girls then ran screaming down the hallways.

Just as Lisa was getting out of her locker, the principal grabbed Alex's shoulder and lead him to his office.

"Bringing a weapon to school, vandalism, assault, and threats, your really setting a great example for the community", the principal said observing his report.

"People have got in my way", Alex stated blankly.

"Did you teach your son to be like this?", the principal asked Alex's parents, who sat next to him.

"I taught my son to do the right thing, even if it means doing some forms of harm in the process", Alex's father noted.

"I'm sorry to tell you though , but this school has rules", the principal responded.

"And I thought the bible taught about doing the right thing, by any means necessary?", Alex's father forced.

"I suppose I can let it go, and give Alex an in school suspension, on one condition", the principal said defeated.

"Name.", Alex's father said.

"I want Alex to join the soccer team.", the principal responded.

"Ironic isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alex here was already planning on joining the soccer team."

The principal looked at Alex amazed, "Well then I guess it works out."

All the meanwhile Lisa stood outside the door eagerly listening to Alex's meeting.

Mr. Questions however came into the main office behind her.

"Training to be a spy are you?", Questions asked.

"Hi Mr. Questions", Lisa tried innocently.

"I guess I'll leave that part out when we debate your situation in this matter", Questions continued.

"Yeah I guess so."

Lisa then looked at Alex through the almost translucent, clear glass window.

"You know your friend there must care about you alot", Questions said.

"I really don't know", Lisa said.

"My guess is that you have feelings for him", Questions stated flatly.

"That's ridiculous, that boy in there is stubborn, impulsive, and a lunatic", Lisa exclaimed.

"Don't try me Lisa, I was a love counselor for five years, before I started teaching, trust me I know when love will inhabit someone when I see it.", Questions finished.

As the rest of the day continued like normal, Alex after being sent to in school, would meet some new friends, in the form of a spiky headed boy, and a blue haired boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking slowly down the halls to the detention ward, Alex pretended to be the principal's puppet in order to be left alone.

"This school has got some nerve", Alex muttered as he went along.

"It's not even an decent dictatorship, it's more or less a hipocracy."

Opening the door Alex walked in to see a lady with blue hair rolled up in a bun.

"Well well, what brings you here Alex, an announcement to the in school ward?", she asked him as he entered.

"No, I have a detention today", Alex bickered handing a note to the woman.

"Well this will only happen once, right Alex?"

"Yes, Mrs. Saeson", Alex replied sarcastically.

"Mrs. Saeson?", the woman frowned.

"I mean, yes mom."

"Good, then take your seat in back", Alex's mother said.

"Millhouse look, it's that Alex Saeson kid", Bart whispered as Alex walked to the blue seat near them.

"There's nothing special about him, he looks like a weird kid Bart", Millhouse whined.

"He's the kid that defeated Nelson without even trying, and slashed a picture of Blair Luker with a sword, he's a legend Millhouse, a god!", Bart said.

"I don't believe it", Millhouse continued.

"Then you probably deaf", Alex interjected.

"Where your sword then?", Millhouse tried.

"It's in my locker, this school is full of idiots that don't understand martial arts", Alex said crouched in the shadow of his chair.

"Then how are supposed to believe you?", Millhouse shot forth.

"I suppose you can't, can't you?", Alex looked at him and smiled sinisterly.

Meanwhile Bart saw the look and was amazed.

"Man you are cool", Bart said astonished.

"Humph", Alex said turning around to the shadows.

"I must admit I was worried, I mean you have been hanging out with my sister and all."

"And what that suppose to mean?!", Alex rapidly turned back to Bart gritting his teeth.

"Nothing man, it's just... Lisa's a dork", Bart said backed into a corner.

"A dork?!", Alex exclaimed.

"Alex!", Mrs. Saeson screeched from behind her desk.

"Yes mom?", Alex began defeated.

"If you can't learn to be calm, then I'll have to give you an office referral, is that what you want?", Alex's mother flared.

"No mom", Alex said sinking .

"Good, now sit down, and cool it."

Mrs. Saeson then resumed her activities at her desk, which were evidently reading a Women's Health magazine.

"Wow, I guess anger runs in your family's blood", Bart said amazed.

"My mother's Japanese, you never see a parent more dangerous then a Japanese Taki Taki fish wielding one", Alex remarked.

"Taki Taki fish?", Millhouse inquired.

"It's a style of fish killing sometimes used as martial arts", Alex replied.

"Oof um", Millhouse backed off.

"I'm quite astute in the style, maybe I'll teach you sometime?", Alex smiled sinisterly at Millhouse again.

Alex then laughed as he saw Millhouse cower at the thought, "Relax kid, I never would harm someone unprovoked."

"So Alex is it true then?", Bart asked.

"Is what true?", Alex face held the smile.

"Did you really bring a sword to school, defeat Nelson, and slash Blair's poster?", he asked excitedly.

Alex began to have a widened grin, " Of course it is, I'm not a liar."

With the rest of the detention left to Bart and Millhouse being left bewildered, the bell soon rang for everyone to go home.

"Sorry about that stuff earlier man, my sister's not quite a dork", Bart apologized.

"It's alright man", Alex solemnly stated.

"Well bye, let's hang out some time."

"Bye."

"An interesting crowd of friends you made today Alex", Mrs. Saeson replied.

"What do you mean friends?", Alex shot out embarrassed.

"They said you were a legend, and a god, even in Japan none of us were that cool", Mrs Saeson continued.

"I guess so", Alex replied.

"And I know a bit about this Lisa Simpson as well", Alex's mother continued.

"What?", Alex asked embarrassed again.

"I guess things aren't like we had back in Summerville are they?"

"No, I guess not", Alex bleakly replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days passed before Lisa and her class went on a field trip with Mr. Questions, as a break from their serious studies.

They arrived at an opera house, where much to Lisa's surprise, Alex was there with them.

Quickly rushing over to Questions, Lisa asked him about Alex.

"Um Mr. Questions, why is he here?," she pointed him out.

"Well Alex advanced to Honors very quick Lisa, he was almost a natural at it," Questions replied.

"It was astonishing to see him work, no student of mine has ever made it to Honors within the year, it was amazing."

Lisa looked at Alex amazed that he was capable of such intelligence, she thought he was just a fighter, an all talk criminal.

She even remembered that he never seemed to take interest in anything, much less his studies.

Always serious and depressed, like picking at himself was all that he cared about.

"More than likely he did it for you," Questions input at Lisa's staring.

"Me?," Lisa asked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Same reason as before, only now it's more obvious," Questions stated.

"It can't be," Lisa said skeptical.

"Believe what you want, but I can sense it, I know it," Questions finished.

When he was finished, Mr. Questions walked off to attend to the students who were playing with popcorn dispenser behind the snack bar.

While Lisa stood there watching Alex until he went off into the shadows of a empty theatre.

Following him, Lisa found Alex stretched out on the floor, reading some ancient Japanese poem.

" 無し 煌々たる 麿 振幅変調 別に,

無し wholeness 麿 lose 自分,

無し training 我心 情意 剥,

本 ・本当 is ザ 本質 of 我が 霊魂."

Amazed by such dialect and knowledge, Lisa didn't notice the popcorn butter on the floor, and she slipped.

Going over to Lisa's aid, Alex found her knocked out.

By using a method he learned in his training, Alex turned Lisa's unconscious state to sleep rather than something far worse.


	7. Chapter 7

As the play began, and everyone was seated, Questions was left under the impression that Lisa was merely asleep, and that there was nothing to be alarmed off.

But in the mean time, Lisa dreamt about the numerous symbols, clocks, and texts, that she saw everyday.

"What is this Neverland?" ,Lisa inquired.

"If that's the case, then I'm Peter Pan", a voice called out from behind her.

"But to be fair, we'll just call it my Neverland", the voice revealed itself as Alex.

"The vast realm of my mind, in which the world is at peace, honeysuckles bloom on every tree, and my home, and the river, are just as perfect as I expect them to be."

And the blankness changed just as Alex described it.

"My subconscious is the only place where I can see this village again."

"For reasons you probably won't understand, and quite frankly I don't understand."

"You're the only person I trust this with so far, so do with it as you may, I just don't care."

Alex started to walk towards a house across a bridge over a small river.

"This is where I was born", he pointed to the house.

"It probably isn't like any American house you know off, but it holds a special value to me."

"And that, is Bo, a kind, old fisherman, that visited, and helped my family out in our times of great crisis."

"He was my mentor for the most part, and my only friend."

Alex got quiet as he approached the old man.

"As you can see, my life was almost near average, based on this right?"

"Well, here comes the fun part."

"After all the time my family spent in our home, in peace, and harmony, happiness, and joy, something came, and took it all away."

"And that something, was a business, they claimed my father hadn't been getting his bills paid on time, so therefore, they required him to pay him extensively for the whole collection."

"However, my father had no money, so they felt, burning down our home and property, and taking my father and me in as slaves, was enough to equal it out."

"So, here I am today, they've bounced me from school to school, town to town, place to place, with a loon, fake mother, determined to make sure I keep up their legacy once I get out of school."

Alex looked down at the dirt and gravel, trying to forbid himself from looking up.

"Is that enough answers for you?", he inquired.

Lisa nodded her head slowly, in attempt to reply.

"Good, because the play's about to end."

Then in a flash of bright light Lisa woke up dazed and lost.


End file.
